Too lost in you
by happy-gal2002uk
Summary: Oh yes a cordano! set b4 romano got his arm chopped off! Romano leaves the e.r for a reason, when Elizabeth finds out why she has to question her own feelings for Romano. ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

o.k here's my own little Cordano. I promised myself I'd write one but never got round to it. Anyway here goes. This takes place after lockdown but Romano so Romano didn't get his arm chopped off. O.k!!! This is my series 9  
  
I don't own the characters of e.r or the idea of e.r.  
  
Elizabeth awoke early, and looked over at her alarm clock. 8.00 AM. Usually she would've had to get up but the hospital was closed for two whole weeks. She was happy to have two whole weeks off of work; two whole weeks to spend with her beautiful daughter.  
She got out of bed and went into Ella's room. She was still sleeping so silently. Elizabeth smiled and went into the kitchen. She made some coffee and sat down to read the paper that had just been delivered. She had not been reading long when she got a phone call from Robert  
  
"Hi Lizzie. I know you don't have to work but there's a mountain of paperwork to do and I wonder if you wanted to meet up so we could do them."  
  
Well the man certainly wasn't backwards in coming forwards! Mind you that was his style  
  
"Robert it's 8.00 AM,"  
  
"I don't mean right now I was thinking about maybe tonight we could meet?"  
  
"Ummmm.... I don't know I won't be able to get a sitter at such short notice," She told him. It was true but she also didn't want him to come over  
  
"That's o.k I can come over to you. Don't worry about cooking I'll bring something. I'll see you about 7." And with that he hung up  
  
She was shocked. How could he be so insistent? He had basically ordered her, she considered calling him back and making some excuse but she couldn't be bothered.  
  
All she would do is wait for tonight, do the paperwork and that would be it. In the meantime she had a daughter to look after, she had promised to take Ella to the zoo today so she went and woke her to get her ready.  
  
She wasn't even going to let tonight cross her mind.  
  
O.k I now it seems rushed but I really don't want there to be loadsa angst. O.k I hope u like it. 


	2. Goodbye doesn't have to be hard

Ella had enjoyed a fantastic day at the zoo and was exhausted by the time she had returned home. Elizabeth didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed that Ella would be asleep when Robert came.  
Elizabeth bathed Ella and put her to bed. She scrapped her hair up, she wasn't going to make too much of an effort after all it was just paperwork.  
Robert came a little after 7. He had brought Chinese food and Elizabeth served it up. She sat down and began to fill out her charts. They sat in complete silence working. Elizabeth could feel Robert's eyes on her and looked up, he looked away.  
"We seem to have lots to do, how did we get so behind?" She quizzed  
"I think you mean how did you get behind. This is your paperwork! I'm just helping" He stated  
"What out of the kindness of your heart," She said sarcastically  
"You know if you were anyone else I would've been offended" She ignored his comment and finished her meal, she thanked him and continued the paperwork. The silence was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Robert I am very tired, would we be able to do this another time?" she asked making some excuse  
  
"I will leave, but there won't be another time. The reason I came tonight is to tell you I am leaving. I have been offered a chief of staff post in New York."  
  
Elizabeth was shocked.  
  
"But why move to NewYork? Your life is here." She asked  
  
"I have nothing here lizzie except you, and you don't feel the same way. Plus the pay's much better." He joked  
  
"When do you go?" she asked  
  
"Tommorow. I'm already packed. Anyway I best leave. I have an early start in the morning." He said rising to leave  
  
"I'll miss you Robert." She said  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and left  
  
Don't worry guys its not over!! Hold tight. 


	3. The letter

Robert had been gone for 3 months now and Elizabeth had begun to miss him. Surgery was quite without him, his voice no longer bellowed throughout the halls. His sarcastic tone no longer rang out in the OR. Many didn't miss him, he had been an arrogant pig at times and got many people's backs up.  
  
A few months after he had left Elizabeth received a letter  
  
'Dear Lizzie, I wonder if you miss me? I miss you. I have only been gone for a month and it feels as if I have been gone for ever. I did leave due to another job but I had too. I couldn't stay anymore.  
Lizzie, what I'm about to tell you is very difficult as I am not one for fuzzy stuff. However I can know tell you as you can not mock me in my absence.  
In the time I worked with you I learned that you were a remarkable women. You are so strong, you are the best surgeon I have ever known and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.  
I had to leave as I cannot bear to be around you any longer. I know you will never love me and that kills me. I have never met anyone like you before. I can't be near you and know you don't want me.  
I hope you understand why I left. Keep safe and take care. All my love Robert' 


	4. A simple plan

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She had received this letter and Robert had revealed his true feelings. She had always known that he had had a crush on her but she thought that was over a long time ago. But it didn't matter now though did it? He was gone. Free to start his life somewhere new and find someone else. He obviously didn't want her anymore right? But then when had he written and told her? Why had he left an address on the letter? He obviously wanted a reply didn't he??  
  
So she decided she'd reply but keep it nice and simple  
  
Dear Robert Thank you for your letter. How is New York? I hope you are enjoying it. Work is very quite. Keri is going for your chief of staff job, if she gets it I feel it may make the place back to its old self – you know there will be another bossy person to yell at us!!!! So well.... I do hope you are having a good time ad enjoying your workings Yours Elizabeth.  
  
*** So what do u think? Is it to rushed? I know it may sound rubbish but im trying to get into it quick 


	5. Feelings

She sat there thinking. it shouldn't be this difficult. She had always known Romano liked her, so why was she so suprised he'd written to her and told her. But now she didn't see him every day she missed him. How ironic you don't know what you've got until it's gone. God she really did miss him. She missed his silly scrub caps, she missed his bossiness, she missed his arrogance, his dry humour and his sarcasm. What should she do? Should she tell him how she felt? Should she ask for him to return? Her head was full with 'what's' and 'why's'. She would simply write another letter as it was far easier to put her thoughts on paper. She began  
  
'Dear Robert  
  
I have had alot of time to think since you left. I have come to realise how much I care for you. I miss you very much and, well what i'm trying to say is that I have feelings for you. Well there you go, now you know. I hope you are enjoying your new job. Love from Elizabeth'  
  
She put it in the envelope and stared at it for what felt like half an hour before she plucked up the courage to post it, but when it was gone in the post it was gone for good and now she'd just have to wait. She was so nervous and worried, and that night for the first time in a long while, she prayed.  
  
Dear God  
  
Today I posted a letter to Robert, I told him how much I miss him. When he was here I used to think he was such an arrogant little prick but now he's gone... well I just wish he was back. He always has liked me and he isn't all that bad, the nice things he's done for me: buying me ice cream when I was pregnant and telling me to go back to my husband when he loved me himself. I used to look at him across the O.R table with a smirk thinking what an idiot he was but he didnt do the same. I'd seen him before looking at me with his big brown eyes, my heart would skip a beat but i'd never let myself be attracted. Oh god I don't know what to do, please help me to stop feeling this way. He's gone now and I have to let go to something I never had. I don't want to feel this way anymore, please help me. Amen  
  
and as she uttered the last lines of her plee to god she felt tears trickling down her face. she wiped them away 'stop beoing so stupid' she told herself. What use was getting upset going to do?  
  
*********  
  
There you go! i know they are chapters are really short but i started with a good idea and now i think it may be failing. any one have any ideas?? I hope the formattings better but i use Word and how i type it doesn't come out like that when i upload it. 


	6. A nice simple chat always leads to bette...

It had been six weeks since she'd written to Robert and she'd recieved no reply. Maybe he wasn't interested. In some ways she was thankful, she didn't want to have these feelings for him and she knew they wouldn't go away over night, if he'd have replied it would've just made things worse. If he hadn't of liked the idea that she had feellings for him it would've hurt her, and if he'd replied saying..........well she didn't know.   
  
It had been a long day, a hard tiring day, with many surgery's. Abby had invited her to go over to Doc Magoo's on her break, she accepted readily as she'd have done anything to get out of the hustle and bustle of the hospital. They sat over coffee and laughed and joked around, she felt like a school girl. The Jukebox was playing some sort of hip hop tune that a group of youths in the corner were rapping to.  
  
"Oh I wish i was that young and adventurous" Elizabeth smiled  
  
"What, rapping curse words real loud... sure that's exiciting" Abby said sarcastically  
  
"Don't be such an old woman. Anyway i didnt mean the rapping i meant just having fun." Elizabeth smiled  
  
"You can, how about you come out with me and Susan tonight? We're going to club."  
  
"But what about Ella?"   
  
"Carter can watch her." Abby suggested.   
  
Elizabeth laughed but then thought about it.  
  
"Well Kris doesnt finish until 8 so if Caret came over to mine then she'd be asleep. But you haven't asked him yet." Elizabeth said  
  
"I know, but i can be persausive" Abby giggled  
  
Elizabeth laughed to and they walked out into the cold evening and back into the warm hospital  
  
Robert entered Doc Magoo's he had just returned from New York to see Lizzie and had been told she was in here, but he didn't see her, how would he tell her how he felt??  
  
***   
  
Yes another short one i know! but i tried to give you a cliffhanger. I'll write another chapter tommorow and it'll be loads longer!!!!!!!! 


	7. Having some good old nonConservative fun

Elizabeth had gone to Abby's to get ready, she hadn't been to a club in ages, she felt like a school girl again. She borrowed Abby's black skirt and Susan's low cut top. She put her hair down and carefully applied her makeup.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked Abby  
  
"Very nice!" Abby said  
  
They got a cab to Susan's. Susan was also absoloutly stunning.  
  
"Gosh, you look great. The men will be all over you." Abby laughed.  
  
" Yeah but I have Chuck don't forget, and you have Carter! This is strictly a girl's evening!!!" Susan laughed  
  
"HEY! I don't have a man! I am on the market." Elizabeth laughed  
  
They looked at each other and burst into laughter  
  
When they got to the club. They found a table and sat down. Abby got the drinks in and they sat there sharing embarassing stories and giggling. The more drunk Elizabeth got the less conservative she became.   
  
"Shall we dance?" She asked  
  
Abby shook her head but Susan got up. They walked to the dance floor and began to dance.  
  
*  
  
Romano walked to the hospital  
  
"Robert, good to see you," Weaver said  
  
"Thanks i'm glad of your enthusiasm. Have you seen Elizabeth?"   
  
"She left an hour ago." Weaver offered, she was about to continue but Robert was already gone, she wasn't suprised they had hardly been the best of friends and she didn't expect a loving reunion  
  
He knocked on the door to Lizzie's house. To his amazment Carter opened  
  
"Ummm... is Elizabeth there."  
  
"No.. she's out with Susan and Abby.... its good to see you back.." Carter said, suprised that Romano was back, let alone knocking on Elizabeth's door  
  
"Where is she?Why are you here?"  
  
"She's out at the blue moon with Abby and Susan, i'm watching Ella."  
  
"Thanks" Romano said  
  
He left, he probably had been rude to Carter and Weaver but he didn't care, he needed to see Elizabeth, after he'd read her letter everything was different. He knew she felt the same way. He hailed a cab  
  
"Blue Moon please."  
  
**  
  
"O.K feellaz grab a lady cos this one's a slow one." The DJ said.  
  
The sexy tones of Christina Milian rang out of the speakers. 'So much for Susan's girls night' Elizabeth thought when she looked over to find Susan dancing with a young man. A man with dark hair walked up to her, he was tall and thin, and very handsome  
  
"Do u wanna dance?" He asked  
  
Elizabeth nodded, she was in the mood to have a laugh and who could say no to a handsome man.   
  
She put her arms round him and began to dance with him, slowly at first, but as she became more confident she began to move more, shaking her hips and dancing very sexily.  
  
'Pop pop pop that thing  
  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)  
  
Dip it low (ouhhh)'  
  
The song sang  
  
He had his hands on her hips and she was moving from side to side.  
  
Romano entered the club, his eyes scanned the room until he saw Elizabeth dancing with a man, they seemed very cosy, the man had begun to kiss her kneck   
  
'Well I guess I was wrong' Robert thought, with tears in his eyes. He left the club.   
  
"No" Elizabeth said as the guy began to kiss her, she didn't want things to go any further than dancing, she wanted a fun night nothing else. If only she knew that ROmanao ha seen the man kissing her and thought she was enjoying it.  
  
**********  
  
Ah another cliffhanger!!! This chapter was very bitty but i just want to hurry up and get to the good bit 


	8. Quest for love

They dropped Susan off and went back to Elizabeth's to rescue Carter. Elizabeth was sure he was fine but she imagined he was less than exicited at looking after a little kid. She had really enjoyed the evening, The guy she danced with was really hot but when he went to kiss her she had known that something was not right. She always believed that if you kissed a man you liked then you would get a shiver down your spine and your stomach would feel as if it was full of butterflies. This guy hadn't made her feel like this, not at all.Anyway she wasn't going to moan she had had a great night.  
  
Her and Abby stumbled into the house giggling  
  
"Ssssssh.. You'll wake Ella." Carter said  
  
Abby and Elizabeth looked at him suprised, they didnt expect him to be so interested in the kid, but why not? after all he was a kind man.  
  
"Did you girl's have fun?"  
  
"Yes" They both said whispering, partly out of consideration for Ella and partly out of sarcasm  
  
"Did Romano find you?"  
  
"Romano?" Elizabeth questioned unsure as to why he would be in Chicago..unless.. the letter  
  
"Yeah, he came here looking for you."  
  
Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat, he'd come back form New York to see her. He must care. bUt where was he?  
  
"Could you stay here for like an hour longer please....i'm going to go to his house and see if he's o.k."  
  
Carter nodded and Lizzie got back into the taxi. She directed the taxi to his house, and was suprised she got there with her hazy directions. She paid the taxi driver and asked him to leave, she wouldn't need him again as she was sure RObert would drive her home. She walked up to the door nervously, she didn't know what she was going to say. She knocked. Silence. She knocked again.  
  
"No point knocking he's gone" A voice said  
  
Elizabeth looked around to see a little old lady standing there, she assumed it was Robert's neighbour  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"He came back for a few things and left. He said he was gone for good this time. He seemed upset, said something about some woman at a club kissing some man. All i know is he was upset."  
  
'God, he must have seen me at the club and thought i liked the guy' Elizabeth thought  
  
"Where is he now?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"The airport I expect his flight's at 2am." The lady offered.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her watch it had just gone 1. She fumbled in her bag for her phone and called for a taxi.  
  
"Half an hour isn't good enough!" She yelled down the phone. If she was going to catch Robert before he left she was going to have to be quick.  
  
"My husband can drive you." The old lady offered.   
  
Elizabeth got into the car, and the old man drove her to the airport, this man was a total strnager but she didn't care, she needed to get to the airport. They arrived and she thanked the man. She ran ito the airport and checked the departure board. NEW YORK 02.00 GATE 3. she read. She ran to the gate.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am you have to have a ticket." A hostess said as she arrived at the gate  
  
"But I just need to get into the lounge."   
  
"You must have a ticket." the hostess persisted  
  
"Christ!"Elizabeth shouted!   
  
She didn't have time for this. She ran to the desk and asked to buy a ticket. it was expnsive but she didn't care just handed over her credit card. With her ticket she ran inot the lounge. She couldn't see Robert anywhere.  
  
'We are boarding rows A-E' A voice said over the tannoy.  
  
Elizabeth searched the seas of faces as they went to board. Men, women children, until she spotted him, his muscalar body, his strong jaw.  
  
"Robert!" She cried out.  
  
He turned to face her...............  
  
*****  
  
Another cliffhanger i know but doesnt that just make it more fun!!! 


	9. When the little pieces fall into place

Thanks for the reviews it makes me wanna write more so here goes. It may seem like the end after this chapter but its not. The song i have used in the Sugababes-too lost in you  
  
****  
  
He looked around to see her. Her beautifal face smiling at him, she ran towards him, her auburn curls bouncing up and down.  
  
"Lizzie?" He questioned suprised to see her  
  
"Robert. You came to my house to see me, and...... well......your neighbour said you'd come to the club.....and..." She stuttered  
  
"Lizzie Don't" He said trying to stop her. It had hurt him enough seeing her with that man, she didn't need to bring it up, i'd only make things worse.  
  
"No... that's what I came to tell you.. I didn't want that man to kiss me, that's why I moved away from him." She tried to explain  
  
"Oh," He said simply  
  
"Look Robert, I can't do this without you. Since you left i've not been the same. Nothing's the same. I tried to tell you in my letter..."  
  
"I got the letter, that's why I came to see you."  
  
"Boarding all remaining rows"  
  
A voice said over the tannoy. Robert looked towards the gate, looked at his ticket and then at Elizabeth. Elizabeth could see he was thinking.  
  
"I'll close my eyes Robert and you can decide wether you want to go or stay." She said  
  
She closed her eyes and waited, she heard nothing for a few minutes until a voce came on again   
  
"Flight 02.00 to New York is now departing."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, dreading not seeing Romano, but...........he was standing right in front of her. She let out a sigh.  
  
"I don't know why you doubted me Lizzie. I wouldn't have left you. I care about you so much. So much it hurts when i'm not around you."  
  
Elizabeth stood there staring at him in silence. He didn't say anything. There was a stony silence between them.  
  
"Get your bags" She smiled.  
  
You look into my eyes  
  
I go outta my mind  
  
I can't see anything  
  
Cos this loves got me blind  
  
I can't tell myself  
  
I can't break the spell  
  
I can't even try  
  
I'm in over my head  
  
You got under my skin  
  
I got no strength at all  
  
In the state that I'm in  
  
And my knees are weak   
  
And my mouth can't speak  
  
Fell to far this time  
  
Baby I'm too lost in you  
  
Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep   
  
I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do  
  
I'm too lost in you  
  
Well you whisper to me  
  
And I shiver inside  
  
You undo me and move me in ways I can't find  
  
And you're all I see, and your all I need  
  
Help me baby  
  
Hep me now  
  
Cos I'm slipping away  
  
Like the centre of time  
  
Flowing into your arms   
  
Falling into your eyes  
  
If you get to me  
  
I might disappear  
  
I might loose my mind  
  
Baby I'm too lost in you  
  
Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do  
  
I'm too lost in you  
  
I'm going crazy   
  
With love for you baby  
  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
  
No one can rescue me  
  
Oh  
  
My baby  
  
Oh  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby I'm too lost in you  
  
Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do  
  
I'm too lost in you 


	10. Taking it slow?

What's with Elizabeth at the moment? I've just seen 'The Student' and wow is she being a ho!! I have theory though cos romano's dead she's sleeping around to fill a void in her life..O.k i now i'm only saying that cos i'm a Cordano but hey work with me!!!! O.k enjoy the next bit! thanks for all the reviews! :)

  
  
After John and Abby had said their goodbyes and left, Elizabeth and Robert were alone. It was the perfect oppurtunity for them to show their feelings but both of them seemed to freeze up.   
  
"I'm kinda tired Lizzie." He said after the door had closed.  
  
"O.k I'll make up the spare bed." She smiled.  
  
She lay in her bed, trying to sleep, it was impossible, she knew he was in the next room. She could imagine him in bed, his large muscular chest rising and falling with each breath he took......oh she mustn't think about it.  
  
He also could not sleep, it had been an odd day, yet a happy day. He'd opened up so much today, telling her his feelings. When he'd seen her at the airport his heart skipped a beat, he'd hoped she'd come to tell him what he'd seen was wrong and she did. It was as if everything was coming together, but.... god he couldn't even talk to her. He'd got this far, he knew she felt the same about him and he'd got to her house but that was it.... he had nothing else in him. He couldn't seem to do anything else. The thought of her in this house was playing on his mind. He decided to get up for a drink of water.  
  
Elizabeth heard footsteps downstairs. Burgalar?? She wasn't sure, being alone she wasn't used to hearing noises in the house. She got out of bed and put on her robe. She tip- toed down the stairs into the kitchen. It was Robert that was making the noise..logical really if she'd thought anout it.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She asked  
  
He jumped around.  
  
"Shit Lizzie are you trying to give me a heart attack." He said  
  
"Sorry." She smiled "So....."  
  
He looked at her  
  
"What now?" She shrugged  
  
"Well I was going to have a glass of milk and go to bed." He said  
  
"Ha sarcasm!" She said, she knew he had known that she meant what about their relationship  
  
"Sorry. I... well... don't get me wrong, seeing you at the airport had to be one of the happiest experiences of my life..... and god knows I love you... I just... after all we've been through together I don't think I can just rush into things." He said  
  
She was suprised. She felt the same but she would never have thought Robert Romano would not want to rush things.  
  
"I feel the same." She said  
  
"So you wanna take it slow?" He asked  
  
She nodded. There was silence..... more silence that they always seemed to have were neither was sure what the other wanted to hear  
  
"So where's this milk?" Elizabeth asked  
  
And the silence was broken 


	11. How slow can you go?

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages, i've been busy with exams. I actually should be revising English now but hey writing a fic's English right??**  
  
Robert had moved back into his own house and had got back his job as chief of staff. It seemed perfect. Elizabeth was happy to take it slow, and they had taken it slow. It was still perfect though. They went out on dates as though they were new lovers that had just met, not old friends.  
  
It was all new and exciting. They would kiss and Elizabeth would giggle as if they were naughty teenagers. He was happy and she was happy. They still hadn't slept together yet. They had been dating for three months. Roberth didn't care though. He loved Elizabeth and he was prepared to wait forever, he knew that when the time came it would be perfect.  
  
And it was  
  
It happened one night after a long surgery. They finished and went into their shared office. Elizabeth had complained of backache and Robert had given her a massage, one thing led to another and they ended up right there on the couch. Hardly romantic but somehow felt right.   
  
Robert was well liked by Ella and he took her out to the zoo and the fair, but he'd never be her dad no one could replace Mark.  
  
All he knew was that he loved Elizabeth and she loved him and whatever happened, as long as they had each other everything would be o.k 


	12. While you were sleeping

Sorry I haven't updated in ages!I've been so busy.

She was so beautifal and he was so lucky to have her. No one could compare to her. She wasn't just an ordinary woman. He thought as he lay in bed, Elizabeth sound asleep next to him. He looked across at her. Her auburn curls fell across the crisp white pillow and her chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. He often would just lay there watching her sleep. She was so precious to him and he never wanted her to leave him. He gently began to stroke her arm.   
  
Elizabeth jumped awake, startled.   
  
"Sorry." He smiled  
  
"Robert do you intend to give me a heart attack?" She quizzed  
  
"Never," He smiled. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to kiss her.  
  
She smiled.   
  
"I didn't even hear you come home." She said  
  
Robert had been working late and although she had intended to stay up her eyes couldn't keep open and she had fallen asleep  
  
"I was quite." He smiled  
  
"I've been invited to the Illinois state medical ball." He informed her  
  
"Really? I wasn't." She said. She knew it was only the top people from each hospital int he state but she mentioned her lack of invite anyway  
  
"Well you're not as great as me that's why!" He joked  
  
She playfully punched him.   
  
"Of course you may escort me as my guest." He smiled  
  
"Aren't you going to ask Weaver?"  
  
"Very funny!"  
  
Elizabeth yawned. Robert looked at her. He knew she was tired and so he turned the light off and put the covers over her, kissing her lightly on her head.  
  
"Good night Elizabeth. I love you." He said and turned over.  
  
She was shocked. He had never said he loved her. He had said how much she meant to him e.t.c but the words 'I love you' had never came out of his mouth. But this must mean he had meant it.  
  
"I love you." She replied 


	13. She's got it , Yeah baby she's got it

Another update. I have to feel like writing and i did today. I am a bit uunsure if this fic is any good! Anyway enjoy! Oh the title is taken form the song 'Venus' by 'Bananarama' -hence it is not mine! as with 'Brown eyed girl' by 'Van Morrison'

* * *

The medical ball was that night and Robert and Elizabeth had finished early to get there. Elizabeth had got everything ready in the morning to save time but to no avail as her hair and make up took forever. Robert was going to complain about her taking so long until he saw how beutifal she looked. She nearly took his breath away.  
  
They arrived just on time and they met various people, Robert seemed to know most of them and Elizabeth was overwhelmed with the new faces.

They sat down to dinner and were opposite an oldish man who Robert informed Elizabeth that he was called George. He also mentioned that George was looking to invest large amounts of money in a Chicago hospital.

Elizabeth knew tonight wasn't about having fun it was about sealing a deal.

"So George have you thought any more about the careful investment into County?" Robert asked

"Well I'm not certain yet. What makes you think County deserves the investiture more than anybody else?"

"Our patient care is second to none, our death rate is at an all time low," Romano informed him

George just nodded and continued talking to the man next to him.

Romano shook his head "We're never gonna get this Lizzie."

She sat there in silence and continued the meal, she wasn't sure if they'd get it but it looked impropable.

After dinner the music and dancing began. A slow song came on and Robert was going to ask Elizabeth to dance until George came over

"May I have this dance" George asked  
  
Elizabeth and Robert looked at each other, Robert nodded and Elizabeth took George's hand. Romano sat at the bar and watched them dance, it was quite comical really as George was a terrible dancer; but looking at Elizabeth dancing made him realise how lucky he was.  
  
The song ended and George brought Elizabeth over to the bar.   
  
"Robert, I want to invest in County." He announced  
  
"That's great." Robert said, shaking his hand  
  
"Would you like a brandy, and we'll discuss things." George asked  
  
Robert nodded and George went to get them  
  
"What did you do?" Robert asked her  
  
"Well.... nothing... I just guess I have a certain touch." Elizabeth smiled

"Well whatever you did it worked." Robert smiled, and kissed her forehead.

After much discussion, brandy and even cigars-which suprised Elizabeth as she knew Robert was against smoking- they left.

"Where to now Princess?" Romano joked

"I want to dance all night." She giggled

Romano picked her up and swung her around playfully and she erupted in fits of giggles

"How about we go to a bar?" She offered when he finally put her down

He agreed and they found a bar. However it was not quite..it was a kareoke bar of all places.

"This is insane!" Romano said

"No it's not!!!!!!!!" She laughed

"O.K then you wont mind if I sing" He said

She laughed again, thinking he was joking until he took to the stage.

Usually he would be too shy but tonight was a happy night and he had also drunk lots of alchol!

The chords of 'Brown eyed girl' sounded out

_"Hey where did we go,   
Days when the rains came   
Down in the hollow,   
Playin' a new game,   
Laughing and a running hey, hey   
Skipping and a jumping   
In the misty morning fog with   
Our hearts a thumpin' and you   
My brown eyed girl,   
You my brown eyed girl. "_

She smiled, it was so unbelievable sweet of him to sing for her

_"Whatever happened   
To Tuesday and so slow   
Going down the old mine   
With a transistor radio   
Standing in the sunlight laughing,   
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding   
All along the water fall, with you   
My brown eyed girl,   
You my brown eyed girl.   
  
Do you remember when we used to sing,   
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_ "

The crowd erupted into applause when he finished the song.

Romano came of off the stage and Elizabeth kissed him.

"Listen Lizzie, there's something I need to do." He said

He lead her out of the bar onto the bridge. They could see the lights of the city sparkling across the water.

His tone was less quirky and comical, he had something to say. He looked into her eyes and began:

"Lizzie, after all we've been through, I really have become a changed man. All I can think of day and night is you. I wake up and you're the first thing I think of, and you're the last thing on my mind as I fall asleep. At the dinner you amazed me.... i've been trying to break this guy for a year and you get him to invest in a minute.. you astound me. In the bar I meant every word of that song...you're my girl, you mean so much to me.......will you marry me?"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOh cliffhanger..don't worry if you're a true cordano then you'll know her answer!!!


	14. The one word he wanted to hear

Sorry it's taken ages to update. But this chapters gonna be short. And possibly lead to a sad ending.

* * *

"Yes" She uttered  
  
and that was it...he was complete.  
It was so simple.  
  
He kissed her. Taking a ring out of his pocket, he put it onto her finger  
  
'He had planned this' Elizabeth thought  
  
She smiled, looking at the ring. It had a huge diamond.  
  
"Wow Robert, it's beautifal." She said  
  
"Just like you." He winked.

They stood looking onto the river  
  
"Just think Robert if i hadn't have replied to your letter we wouldn't be here today." She said  
  
"We would, it's fate Lizzie, i always believed we were meant for each other."  
  
"Aw that's sweet." She said  
  
He blushed, he didnt usually say 'sweet' things.  
  
"Come on let's go home and seal the engagement' He winked  
  
They got into the Jag and Robert put the radio on.  
  
Conviently as if fate 'Brown eyed girl' was on the radio.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed. They both began to sing.  
  
They were so happy, neither of them had a care in the world, everything was perfect.  
  
It was fate, fate that they had come to work in the same hospital, fate that she'd replied to his letter.  
  
But was it fate that as they drove along without a care in the world they didnt notice the truck coming towards them?

* * *

There you go.So what do you think? 


End file.
